Anne the Waitress
by TracksideEeyore86
Summary: Changed penname from: Roch86. Why go to Los Angeles, when a friend can get you into a certain base in Colorado Springs? BtVS SG1 Crossover
1. Now Leaving Sunnydale

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, locations, and quotes from the 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' and 'Stargate: SG-1' television shows. Moreover, I'm truly not making any money here from this. turns pant pockets inside-out See Hoover flags or, the modern term, Poor College Student flags. The 'Becoming, Part 2' quotes appear courtesy of http/www. buffyworld. com /buffy/season2/transcripts/34tran.shtml.

* * *

A/N: This is an answer to Twisting the Hellmouth LightSpinner's '802 - Anne the Waitress' Challenge:

Remember the episode Anne? The idea is to write a crossover alternative. Instead of having 'Anne' be a waitress in Helen's Kitchen in L.A. have her be one in Colorado Springs (SG1), or Toronto (Forever Knight), Roswell, Wonderfalls, etc.

-Requirements:

She must be a waitress for at least part of the story.

She has to be working at a diner in the town the show takes place in. This removes Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, etc.

She must meet a minimum of one main(-ish) character from the other 'verse.

She must cover up for a slip she makes, or comes close to making, in regards to who she is or her past.

A character must debate investigating her, but decide against it. I don't care what reasons the character has.

No one can find out she's the Slayer. Unless it is a head honcho character like General Hammond.

No long lost relative, or any sort of hidden link, is allowed.

And last, she must go back to Sunnydale the same way she did in the series.

-Would like:

At least 5 chapters.

If her identity, as Buffy Summers, is revealed I'd preferred that it doesn't happen until the story is at least halfway done.

A minor romantic connection, but remember, she has to return to SD.

A character in the other 'verse saying or doing something that unintentionally encourages her to go home.

-The story can be slash, het, or gen. It doesn't matter if whether she gets involved in the plotline or one of the characters is just a regular where she works and they get to know each other. Enjoy!

* * *

Also, this will be posted on Twisting the Hellmouth under the penname, IthilDraug.

With that said, I've changed the BtVS seasons and some details a bit. Okay, that's a HUGE understatement. When Buffy transfers into Sunnydale High, she's required to repeat 9th grade. Hence, Season 1 was during such grade.

Season 2 continues until the end of 'Halloween' when the Initiative captures Spike and chips him. Faith is not there, Kendra has not arrived yet, Tara (a transfer to Sunnydale HS) is a friend to Willow, and Joyce doesn't know about anything Slayer-ish. The Initiative is under the high school gym. Riley, Graham, Forest, and the other Army soldiers are upperclassmen in Sunnydale HS. Dr. Maggie Walsh is the HS Psychology teacher. All Season 4 parts concerning the Initiative occur except 'This Year's Girl', 'Who Are You?', 'Superstar', and 'Where the Wild Things Are'. Angel helps in some small cases, but mainly teases Spike. 'Restless' doesn't happen. Riley and any survivors of the Initiative leave Sunnydale immediately. Whistler drops by and un-chips Spike to balance the powers of good and evil to prevent an apocalypse. Drusilla, who was in hiding with the Sunnydale vamps, meets with Spike afterwards. School's out and no big-bads pop up for the summer while only fledglings are around to be dusted.

Soon the summer ends and 11th grade begins. Season 2 picks up at 'Lie To Me' and continues onto 'Becoming Part II'. Here's where the fun starts.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Now Leaving Sunnydale**

"_Now that's everything, huh? No weapons . . . No friends . . . No hope."_

"_Take all that away and what's left?"_

"_Me."_

"_Buffy? What's going on?"_

"_Where are we? I—I don't remember."_

"_Angel?"_

"_You're hurt."_

"_Oh, Buffy . . . God . . . I . . . feel like I haven't seen you in months. Oh, my God, everything's so muddled. I . . . Oh, . . . Oh, Buffy . . . What's happening?"_

"_Shhh. Don't worry about it."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you."_

"_Close your eyes."_

"_Buffy . . ."_

"Ticket, please?" Buffy opened her eyes and looked up at the attendant. "Miss, your ticket?" he questioned. She handed him her slip of paper. He checked it and handed the slip back to her. "Las Vegas, eh? You don't seem the kind of girl involved in all that showy stuff."

"No, I'm hoping to meet a friend there," she answered. With a nod, he continued on to the next row. Buffy stared out the window as the bus started down the two-lane street out of town. A sign caught her attention before the bus sped by.

NOW LEAVING SUNNYDALE

_come back soon!_

Then, the mourning blonde pulled a small black book out of her bag. Buffy flipped through the address book. Then, she ceased at a certain page, which consisted of a specific phone number and address.


	2. The Aid Of A Friend

A/N: The main Disclaimer & A/N can be referenced in the first chapter. Thank you to Scifi Gate for the Stargate SG-1 episode transcripts.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Aid Of A Friend**

The sun drifted below the horizon long before the bus, from Sunnydale, reached its destination. It lurched to a halt in the Las Vegas Bus Terminal as the sun fell over the plains, only for the city to light up the dark sky with bright lights. Within the commercial vehicle, a slumbering blonde was tapped on the shoulder by another passenger. "We're here," he stated.

"Thanks," Buffy sleepily replied and grabbed her bag by the handles before departing the bus. While on the motor vehicle, nightmares had haunted her dreams. At first, she was nearly unconscious from her body having been pushed past its limits. Once her system had at least rested, they came. The dreams came. Angel blamed her for Jenny's death. Giles wouldn't even looking at her. Willow yelled at Buffy for not being her friend. Oz didn't say a word, he just stared past her. Next came the replays of her battle with Angelus and the killing of Angel. Xander cheered when she sliced through Angel with her blade. Her father and mother's lectures on disgracing the family and disowning her drove Buffy to cationic levels. Then, her body had gone into a deep sleep, one in which dreams could not penetrate. Needless to say, she was a mess.

Buffy shook her head to try to forget and followed a crowd out of the bus terminal. The walk helped. It aided her in clearing the dreams out of her mind, as she had to concentrate to avoid bumping into other people. But once the habit of walking took over, she sunk back into her thoughts. Memories flared up again. Buffy switched her bag to her other hand and attempted to empty her head once more. She wanted to forget. She needed to forget.

As the blonde continued down the sidewalk, it became more congested. She was nearing a tourist district and couldn't find it in herself to enjoy any of the sights. While she walked along, Buffy took a moment to study those around her. People seemed to have no fear of what thrived in the night. For they were everywhere. People walked past in huge clumps, unaware of the danger. 'Stupid, ignorant Happy Meals on legs,' she grumbled and quoted stupid Spike. Buffy followed the crowd past a 'Welcome to Las Vegas' sign. 'Stupid 'Come on in and Enjoy the Buffet' signs.' She wadded through the crowds until a pay phone came into sight. Buffy ducked behind a person and reached a booth. She closed the folding door behind her as she sat down her bag. Taking a few quarters out of her coat pocket, Buffy paid for some minutes and dialed the phone number she had memorized. Seconds ticked by until the person, who over the previous year had become a close friend and technically a brother, answered her call.

"Finn," a male voice sounded through the receiver.

Buffy smiled at the sound of his voice and replied, "Ri'?"

"Buffy? How . . . Why are you calling from a Nevada area code?"

"I-I came to visit you." Outside, a person tapped on the plastic glass door. "Someone needs to use the phone."

She could practically hear Riley roll his eyes. "Okay. I'm not in town right now. Do you have money for a hotel."

"Yeah."

"Then, give me a call when you get a hotel room and something to eat. Does this have anything to do with Angel?" Silence. He exhaled as tears slowly slid down her face. "Buffy, go get a hotel room, something to eat, and call me back. Can you do that?"

"Uh Huh. I'll…" The person knocked on the door again. "I have to go." Buffy hung up the pay phone and picked up her bag. She opened the door and walked past the creature. "All your's."

"Nope, don't need it," the being commented and Buffy whirled around. "Though you could use a mirror or somethin'. Your face is all splotchy and . . ."

"Whistler," she growled.

"Hey, kid." The balance demon nervously straightened his bowler's hat as rain started to pour.

Buffy tossed her bag to the ground and advanced on the demon. "So what? Did the Powers That Be send you to tell me that I failed in some way? Or to congratulate me on killing the one I love? Well, the Council got its wish. I'm alone."

"You had one more thing to lose. And you still do." He backed into the side of a building.

"One more thing? You mean my toothbrush? Sorry, haven't lost that yet. Try again. Why are you here?"

"Kid, I came to check on you. Yer' Watcher was worried."

Buffy's right fist connected with the side of his face. "Don't you talk about Giles. He's fought against evil. What have you ever done? Stand by and make cryptic messages. Oh, wait. You did do something. You took out Spike's chip and then, his hoe murdered Kendra!" She punched him again. "You couldn't have given . . ." Buffy's eyes dropped to the ground for a moment. A second later, her burning eyes glared into his once again. "A warning label, 'Don't fall for me. You'll ruin your life'." Her left fist split his lip.

"Sheesh, Slayer. I'm not a punching bag, already." She raised her fists again and he put his hands up in defense.

"Don't call me that." Buffy lowered her fists. "I quit. Go find someone else to jump through your hoops."

"R-right, Slayer." She raised an eyebrow and walked back to pick up her bag. "Hey, kid!" Whistler tossed a key card at her. Buffy caught it out of the air and looked back at him. " Get some rest."

She grabbed her bag by the handles. "Thanks," she whispered as she walked away.

"You're going to need it," he stated and disappeared.

Raindrops fell from above. Suddenly, umbrellas clogged the walkways. As she walked, Buffy tried to duck underneath the umbrellas to avoid getting completely soaked. But it was to no avail. She paused for a moment and looked into a store window. Reflected was a drowned blonde with tearing eyes. Buffy looked away as the rain poured even harder. She pulled up her hood over her head and studied the key card. It was from 'The Sleepy Hotel' for Room 66. Buffy peered up at the signs along the road. The Sleepy Hotel was only two blocks away. She shifted her bag's handles onto her shoulder and began to wade through the crowds. Just next to the hotel was a small convenience store. Realizing she hadn't eaten since the night before, Buffy purchased a sandwich, two sodas, and a muffin. She stopped under the overhang and nearly swallowed her sandwich whole. As Buffy drank from one of the bottles of soda, she spotted another pay phone. She slipped the other bottle into her bag and wadded through until she reached the phone. Water seeped into her sneakers as she paid for a call and dialed the number. Buffy shivered and waited.

"Finn," Riley answered his cell phone with a professional voice.

Buffy shivered once more. "Hey, Ri'."

"Buffy, I can barely hear you."

"It's . . umm . . really rainy here. Do you have pen and paper?"

She listened to him open and close drawers for a minute. "Ready."

"The Sleepy Hotel." Her teeth chattered.

"'Kay."

"Room 66." Thunder clapped overhead. She shuttered as the rain pounded harder.

"Buffy? I'm losing you?" Their connection faded in and out. "Report your situation." Riley's military training kicked in. The connection faded out again. "I repeat. Report your situation."

"Outside in a thunderstorm, sir."

"Elizabeth Anne Summers."

Lightening struck something in the distance and the thunder rolled overhead. "Ri', I'm calling you from a stupid pay phone in a stupid gambling city 'cause it costs too stupid much to call from my stupid room, which was given to me by a stupid balance demon. I really don't need to be yelled at right now, Riley!" Tears formed in her eyes.

"Buffy, I'm sorry."

She didn't respond as the rain mixed with the tears running down her face.

"Please, Buf'. Answer me."

"Ri', I don't know what to do." A sob came from her throat. "I . . ."

"Buffy, I want you to hang up the phone and go to your room. Can you do that?" He paused, but received no response. "I can call in a team and be on a plane within the hour."

This pulled her out of a daze. "No. You have a mission to do, right?"

"Bu . . ."

"Right?"

"Yes, but . . ."

"No buts. You finish your mission. Save the damsels and make it back in one living, breathing piece." Her authoritative voice wavered. "Ri', don't die on me."

"I won't, Buf'. You get inside. Take care."

"You too," she replied and the connection went out. Another tear slid down her face. Buffy hung up the phone.

She pulled her hood farther down over her head and waded back through the crowds. Buffy reached The Sleepy Hotel as the sky lit up again. She followed the room number signs and found her room on the second floor. Buffy slid in her key card and the door swung open. She stepped inside before closing the door. Her exhausted mind only registered the comfy bed before her. Everything else just didn't seem to be important. She tossed her things onto one of the chairs and collapsed on the bad. Buffy watched the light show on the ceiling as the storm ragged outside before falling asleep.

_Their fight moved to the atrium. Buffy hit the ground and scrambled to her feet as Angelus strode toward her. She thrusted, he parried. Buffy spin around and swung at him with her sword, but he blocked her. Her lance bounced off his and fell with the blade on the low wall of a planting bed. Angelus stomped on the blade before she could raise it again and knocked it from her grip. He spun and elbowed her in the face, which knocked her back into a stone table. It collapsed and fell with her. Buffy backed up against the wall as Angelus came slowly forward. She was unarmed, but he still held his sabre. Buffy leaned further back against the wall to get away from him. He played with his sword and pointed it at her. Buffy looked up at him, frightened._

"_Now that's everything, huh? No weapons . . . No friends . . . No hope," Angelus toyed with her as she closed her eyes. Buffy readied herself for whatever came at her. "Take all that away . . . and what's left?" He drew his sword back and thrusted it directly at her face._

"Me," Buffy shouted into the darkness. Thunder clapped as she breathed heavily. Her hands were as they had been at that moment in time, before her face holding the blade between them. Buffy's nearly dried clothes were drenched in sweat.

She turned on her bed to see all the pillows nearly torn in half. Buffy got off the bed and went over to where she'd tossed her bag. She unzipped it and pulled out some pajamas. Buffy slipped off her sneakers. Then, she headed into the attached bathroom and changed. Once re-clothed, she hung the drenched clothes along the shower curtain rod. The blonde peered into the mirror to see a wet red face. She turned one of the knobs for hot water and splashed some on her tear-strewn face. As she opened the box for a bar of soap, Buffy looked back into the mirror. Voices flooded her ears.

"_It's because you didn't have a strong father figure, isn't it?"_

"_It's just fate, Mom. I'm the Slayer. Accept it."_

"_We should call the police."_

"_No. We're not calling the police."_

"_Well, now that we know that you're innocent, it's . . ."_

"_What? You though I was guilty? Jeez, feelin' the love in this room!"_

"_No, I didn't think that. It's just . . . now we have proof."_

"_We have my word, Mom. Not proof."_

"_Look, I'm sure they'll understand."_

"_Get them involved and you'll get them killed."_

"_Well, you're not gonna hurt them, are you?"_

"_I'm a Slayer, not a postal worker. Cops can't fight demons. I have to do it."_

"_Do what? Buffy, what is happening?"_

"_Just have another drink."_

"_Don't you talk to me that way! You don't get to just dump something like this on me and pretend it's nothing!"_

"_I'm sorry, Mom, but I don't have time for this."_

"_No! I am tired of 'I don't have time for this' or-or 'you wouldn't understand'. I am your mother, and you will make time to explain yourself."_

"_I told you. I'm a Vampire Slayer."_

"_Well, I just don't accept that!"_

"_Open your eyes, Mom. What do you think has been going on for the past three years? The fights, the weird occurrences. How many times have you washed blood out of my clothes and you still haven't figured it out?"_

"_Well, it stops now!"_

"_No, it doesn't stop! It never stops! Do-do you think I chose to be like this? Do you have any idea how lonely it is, how dangerous? I would love to be upstairs watching TV or gossiping about boys or . . . God, even studying! But I have to save the world again."_

"_No. This is insane. Buffy, you need help."_

"_I'm not crazy! What I need is for you to chill. I have to go!"_

"_No. I am not letting you out of this house."_

"_You can't stop me."_

"_Oh yes I . . . You walk out of this house, don't even think about coming back!"_

Buffy looked away from the mirror and down at her hand clutching the box and bar of soap. She opened her hand. The box was beyond repair. While the bar of soap had been crumbled into tiny useless bits. Her anger flared. Buffy threw the remains of paper box and soap into the sink. She backed up against the wall and slid down it. Sobs flooded the room as she cried.

Hours ticked by as she stayed in the crunched up position. Tears had long since stopped flowing down her cheeks. Buffy slowly stood up and turned off the water, her head hung low. She plodded out of the bathroom and pulled a blanket off the bed. Buffy wrapped it around herself. The blonde solemnly grabbed the remote, for the television, and curled up in a chair. She pressed power as she pulled the blanket even closer around herself. Buffy flicked through the channels barely paying attention. Stopping on a travel channel, she eventually slipped into a dreamless sleep.

The sun rose and clear skies allowed sunlight to fill the room, in which the blonde slumbered on. Instantly, her senses became aware of a human outside her door and she awoke. Buffy squinted her eyes as she slowly stood, her legs like jelly from being cramped for hours on end. The human knocked as her legs finally cooperated. She walked to the door and swung it open. Buffy recognized the uniform of an Army soldier, the person himself was somewhat familiar. The soldier saluted her upon sight.

"Lieutenant Gary Miller of the United States Army, ma'am," he announced as he held his salute. Buffy saluted the soldier and he lowered his arm. "I am on orders from Agent Finn to deliver this to one Anne Winters." Buffy nodded as her mind analyzed. Lt. Miller handed her a sealed box. He saluted her again, one which Buffy returned. She turned to go inside when he whispered, "Thank you for saving my brother". Before Buffy could say a word, Lt. Miller was out of sight. His words revived painful memories of the Initiative's secret projects. Buffy recalled the screams of soldiers as demons attacked. Professor Walsh's creations. Adam. Her mouth went dry as that night played before her eyes. Buffy slammed the hotel room door. Too many had died that night. Ones she could have saved. She leaned against the door. Too many had died that night. Lives she could have saved. Yet, some had survived and they still had gym class the next day. Buffy exhaled as she put that disaster in the back of her mind.

Riley's box still remained in her hands. The petite blonde set the box on the table. She fetched the remaining soda bottle out of her bag and twisted off the cap. Buffy drained half of the bottle before settling down in a chair next to the table. She pried open the cardboard box and pulled out a sheet of paper.

Cheyenne Mountain Complex 

**Colorado Springs, CO**

**Miss. Winters,**

**Your security clearance and references are more than we expected from a person seeking to fill the Waitress position in our café. With this considered, you have been accepted. Enclosed are your badge and a packet of necessary information. More details will be provided upon arrival.**

**The uniform consists of dark dress shoes, black pants, and dark blue shirt. Bared midriff is unacceptable.**

**We will expect you within two days of receiving this letter. A bus departs the Colorado Springs Bus Depot every six hours. Present this letter and your badge to be allowed transportation. If you are unavailable during this allotted time or wish to decline the position, contact immediately.**

**General Hammond**

**Commanding Officer of Cheyenne Mt. Complex**

Buffy's surprised eyes stared at the acceptance letter. Slowly, she set it down on the table and picked a note out of the box. It said: **Call Me**. The blonde set this down as well and continued her exploration. Enclosed were the packet, a cell phone, and duffel. She set the phone and packet on the table before yanking out the filled duffel. She unzipped it to find clothes and a smaller bag of toiletries. Five sets of uniforms, a dark blue coat, and a pair of shoes were inside. The corners of her mouth turned into a small smile. Buffy zipped up the bag and looked back into the almost empty box. Only an envelope was left and it read: **Use the cell. **Finally she obliged and called the only number on the cell phone's memory. 

"Sure took you long enough," Riley answered.

"How?" Buffy asked the only word her jumbled mind could think of.

"Buff'. Just open the envelope." She stared at the envelope in her hands and obeyed. Inside was a bus ticket to Sunnydale, another to Colorado Springs, and some forms of identification for Anne Winters. "You have a choice, now. One you've desired for so long." Riley paused. "This is my way of saying thank you for saving not only my life. But the lives of my team as well. You deserve this chance." Her hands started to shake as he paused once more. "You can go back to Sunnydale as the Slayer or you can start anew. It's all in your hands."

She stared down at the two bus tickets. One to her past. One to a future. Her mind went blank at the possibility. She was actually being given a chance to live. Another slayer had been activated and so, the Hellmouth was protected. She could live. Buffy balanced the cell phone on her shoulder as she held the two tickets in her sweaty palms.

"So what do you say, Buff'?"

* * *

A/N: Hope everyone likes the way this is going so far. Please review and tell me what you think. The links, which didn't/don't/will not appear in each chapter, will be available in my profile. 

Rosie W: Thanks for reviewing. This is my first step into the BtVS fan fiction universe. Thank you for your advice, it helped. Yes, some of the changes in the prologue weren't needed at this moment, but I wanted to lay some groundwork for a prequel. Yes, Riley and the Initiative guys were around 20 years old and were 'acting' as upperclassman in Sunnydale High School. By this time, you've realized the Initiative had to have occurred for this idea to even take roots. For the Angel 'picking on' Spike part, I'm thinking of playing off their bantering on the show. After Angelus was released in Season 2, Angelus would make note of Spike's dependence on his wheelchair nearly every chance he got. Hence, I could picture him teasing Spike about the chip (even with a soul), but later on he'd probably show Spike where to buy blood. Thank you for reviewing! By the way, I still haven't gotten any flames to roast marshmallows. Drats, I'm hungry for a smore! 


	3. Letting Go

Disclaimer: I do not own any quotes, characters, or places from the 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' and 'Stargate SG-1' series. No money being made here. Are there any scholarships for fan fiction writing?

**NOTE, THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN SERIOUSLY EDITED!**

**WARNING:** There WILL be SPOILERS for Stargate SG-1 Season 2! 'Spirits' will be the first episode used. As the chapters continue on, I will tell episode the story is at.

So, on with the fic-it-tee-fic!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Letting Go**

Once her conversation with Riley was terminated, Buffy put her head in her hands. A choice, to be made, still hung in the dry air. She massaged her temples with her fingers. The blonde rubbed her forehead for minutes on end before she came to at least one decision. She knew there was something she had to do afore she could make her choice. Buffy breathed in deeply. Her energy suddenly felt renewed. Quickly, she showered and changed into one of the new outfits. The clothes, Buffy had brought from Sunnydale, were damp since a hole in her bag had allowed moisture to seep in the previous night. Hence, the uniform was dry and amazingly comfortable.

As her hair dried, she emptied the waterlogged bag and put the soggy clothes into a compartment of the duffel separate from her new clothes and jacket. Buffy yanked out the last occupier of her wet bag. In her hand, appeared Mr. Gordo. She looked around the room for some possible way to dry the pink pig. A hair dryer hung on the wall in the bathroom. So Mr. Gordo became a fuzzy, but dry pink Mr. Gordo. Though it was futile to try to save her old reliable bag, still none the less she stuffed it into that same compartment and zipped the nook closed. Buffy set Mr. Gordo, the papers, and packet into the other cavity. She looked around the room to see if she was missing anything. All her belongings were now in the duffel. Buffy sought something to keep her mind busy, she collapsed the empty box and placed it next to the garbage can. She paused, but couldn't find anything else to do aside from mope. So rather than sit and ponder, Buffy slung the duffel's strap over her shoulder and grabbed her card key. Then, she left the room and turned in the card key to the hotel's front desk.

Outside the sun shone down on Las Vegas and heated the pavement. Buffy blinked her eyes as she stepped out of the darkness of the hotel lobby. She wandered down the crowded sidewalks, deep in thought. She didn't know where she was going. She only knew there was something she had to do. What was it? Heck, only her subconscious had any idea and it certainly wasn't giving any clues.

By the time she came to a halt, she was standing in the middle of a park with a small bouquet of flowers in her hands. For some reason, Buffy had purchased the bouquet, of several red roses and varied other flowers, from a street vendor. And she didn't know why.

Buffy looked around her. The park was beautiful. Trees dotted the land around a vast lake. Green grass below and blue skies overhead. A small pier went a little ways out into the water. It was peaceful. Too early for many to be within this place. She set her duffel down at the end of the pier. Buffy slowly walked out the pier and took in the view. Now, she knew what she was here to do. The petite blonde extracted one daisy from the bouquet. She was here to let go.

Buffy tossed the daisy into the lake and said, "Jesse."

She took another, threw it, and watched it fall into the water. "Dr. Gregory." A tear descended down her cheek.

One more flower fell to the lake. "Principal Flutie."

Buffy tossed a bundle of flowers. "Soldiers. Those I did not know and yet, . . . died."

She let another go. "Billy."

More tumbled down in a cluster. "Willow's fish."

Buffy held another before the flower dived down to the lake. "Jenny Calendar."

Two more fell. "Tina. Miss. Frank."

She finally held only the seven roses. Buffy paused as tears rolled down her face and allowed one to beautifully dive into the water. "Kendra."

Buffy extracted another and stopped. A bird flew overhead. She let the rose slip from her hand. "Angel." She closed her eyes as wind blew through her hair.

The blonde opened her eyes to look down at the last five, her face moistened considerably more. 'I . . . I can't do this,' Buffy thought as she went to walk back to land. A gust of wind blew her hair into her face. She turned back to see the flowers still floating near the end of the pier. Buffy paced back to where she had been standing. The lake was peaceful and safe. 'They deserve this. They deserve to be safe.' Buffy separated three from the group and sat down on the pier. She carefully let them free to float on the lake. "Willow. Oz. Xander. You're safer now." The corners of her mouth twitched through her tears.

Buffy set one more loose on the water ripples of the lake. "Giles. You can finally go back to England." Her soul felt lighter as if the weight, she had been carrying, disappeared.

One red rose was left. Her mom's. Out of anger, she wanted to throw it into the lake, but she couldn't. Buffy viewed the serene lake. The flowers were floating out away from the pier. She stood in awe of such a sight and held the final rose close to her heart. She just couldn't let the rose go because after everything was said and done, her mother was still her mother. Buffy walked to back to her bag. She slung the bag's strap over her shoulder and slipped the stem of the rose into the side pouch, allowing the bloom to remain in the open air. Buffy peered back over her shoulder one last time at the lake before hiking to the bus station.

It was just past three p.m. when Buffy arrived at the station. She removed the two tickets from her bag and made her choice. Buffy traded one ticket for money at the ticket booth. Then, she followed the signs for the bus to Colorado Springs.

After she found the correct transportation, the driver checked her ticket and motioned for her to board. Buffy located an unoccupied row with a window seat. She sat down in the window seat and placed her duffel on the seat beside her. The blonde touched the petals of the rose. The flower's fragrance relaxed her. Buffy unzipped one section of her bag and drew out the packet and papers. With those on her lap, Buffy reclined back into her seat and watched the world outside. People rambled about aimlessly outside the window. Some knew where they were going. Others didn't have a clue. "Last call for passengers," the driver called. When no one approached the vehicle, he closed the door. "Thank you for choosing Colo-Tours Bus Line. We are now departing the Las Vegas Bus Depot. Our travel time is 12 hours and 30 minutes, not including traffic. There will be two half-hour rest stops. If needed, there is a restroom in the back of the bus. Otherwise, please remain in your seats and enjoy the scenery. Thank you." The bus started to pull away from the station and onto the highway. Landscape flew by as the sun painted its masterpiece across the plains.

Buffy opened the information packet. A stamped pamphlet slid out of the manila envelope into her hands. Buffy stuck the envelope into her bag as the bus rumbled over a pothole. She read the first page and frowned. Military time. Buffy calculated the difference.

**Transportation to the complex:**

**Bus #245 (0600, 1200) **(6AM, Noon)

**Bus #248 (1800, 2400) **(6PM, Midnight)

**Transportation from the complex:**

**Bus #245 (0530, 1130) **(5:30AM, 11:30AM)

**Bus #248 (1730, 2330) **(5:30PM, 11:30PM)

**Must present badge and one form of identification to be allowed access.**

Her eyes blurred as the small sentence reminded her of Slayer Number Two asking Willow for her reason entering the library. Memories of Kendra, who had lived by the handbook, rose and Buffy contemplated her lost successor. At first, she had been slightly . . . well maybe more than slightly . . . jealous of the attention Giles was giving the younger Slayer. But after a little time, Buffy saw they had more in common than meets the eye. They were sister Slayers. Kendra had followed the rules. She was see vampire, stake vampire. She was secret identity gal. Buffy rebelled and had friends. She hadn't lived by the book. Maybe if she had, then Kendra would be alive. 'No,' Buffy told herself. 'I . . I can't think like that. Not right now. Maybe later . . . well maybe later when I'm alone. Note to self: get a box of Kleenex and a gallon of ice cream ASAP.'

The vehicle rambled over another pothole and her mind wandering caused her to get a paper cut. "Ouch," Buffy whimpered and come back from memory lane. She read below the transportation times as she applied pressure to her finger with her thumb.

Upon arrival at base, show your badge and letter to an entrance guard. Someone will be assigned to bring you to the Commanding Officer's office for an introductory interview. More information will be available at that time.

'More information then? Wasn't this an information packet?' she questioned and flipped through the final pages. There was a map of the bus station and some facts about Colorado Springs. Though, on the last page was an interesting gag order agreement.

I, have agreed to not repeat any intelligence explained, experienced, overheard within the Cheyenne Mountain Complex . . .

Buffy paused. 'Well, nothing can be worse than the Initiative.' She shuddered at the thought and used the pen provided, in the packet, to sign '_Anne Winters_'in the appropriate sections. Then, Buffy replaced the sheets into the envelope and looked at her paper cut. It was starting to clot as yet another memory surfaced.

"_You want what?" Angel questioned as she looked into her mirror. Only Buffy appeared in the reflection. She was alone. "It's okay."_

_She turned to the souled vampire. "The Cliff Notes version? I want a normal life. Like I had before."_

Buffy blinked her eyes as the bus stopped, caught in traffic. She peered out her window. Her attention was caught by some activity in tree. A butterfly was escaping from its cocoon. The small being tore its way out of the temporary dwelling. Once outside, the butterfly spread open its wings for the first time. Vivid colors glittered in the sunlight. Then, the butterfly stretched its wings one more time before taking off into the air without fear. She looked down at her hands. The petite blonde felt a surge of inspiration. As the butterfly fluttered across the meadow to land on a flower, the bus started to move again. 'No prophecies must have said I would leave,' Buffy thought. She felt lighter and relaxed. The girl went back to watching the world go by. Normal people doing normal things. "I'm unwritten," she whispered to herself and smiled. For the first time Anne truly felt free.

As the bus drove past, Whistler smiled. His blonde-haired Slayer was healing. On the other hand, the balance demon still sported bruises from their earlier meeting. A small butterfly landed on his outstretched hand. Yes, this Champion of the Light was on her path to recovery.

* * *

A/N: There it is, Chapter 3. This chapter had to be severely edited due to 'no song fics' policy. I think it actually works better without the lyrics. Well thanks for reading and hope you liked it. Look for Chapter 4 to be posted in the next week or so. 

Oh, the next chapter (or maybe one after): "A bazor?"

Chapter 2 Reviewers:

Slinky-and-the-BloodyWands, sabriel, General Mac, ashes2342, and gaul1: Thank you all for reviewing! Hope you enjoy what happens in the future chapters!

Panther28: Thank you for reviewing! Okay, mainly the first three canon seasons occurred during the school year, in the show. So picture the first season in 9th grade. The beginning of Season 2 to 'Halloween' and the Initiative parts, of Season 4, in 10th grade. Then, starting with 'Lie To Me' to the end of Season 2 in 11th grade. I'm planning to write a prologue sooner or later.

Goddessa39 & deaths angel006: Pairings! Ummm . . . Ummm . . . Looks around nervously No comment . . . Thanks for reviewing! Runs and hides

Allen Pitt: Wow! Thank you for reviewing and for the ideas! I believe an assistant would do the background checks, but General Hammond would have to sign the papers and do the introductory interview. Again, thanks for the ideas!

Chapter 3 Reviewers:

Slinky-and-the-BloodyWands: Thanks! The races were amazing. Hope you like the changes!

Gaul1: Glad you liked the chapter, but hopefully you'll like it with the changes even better.

Lady J of moon's hallow: salutes Yes ma'm. Beware: It might be another week or so until Chapter 4 is up. I've had serious writer's block on the chapter, but it's almost done. (You posted twice didn't you?) No, I'm still not sure of the pairings yet.

Goddessa39: LOL! This'll definitely be Buffy-centric even though I'm still debating on the pairings.

Airborne-FireBird: Thank you for finding my mistake and I hope you like the story. If you see any more, please post them. :)

Allen Pitt: Good ideas! "Not saying a word" on what'll happen in the future chapters.

Julz: I'm still not sure about the pairings, but this'll definitely not be a slash fic.

Nervepillen: Hum . . . Good thinkin'.

LMiC2001: Thanks for the review and I hope you like the changes.

Morange & Delauro: Updates on the way:)


	4. Anne's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own any quotes, characters, or places from the 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' and 'Stargate SG-1' series. 'Colo-Tours Bus Line' is a figment of my imagination. I found the 'saying' for Colorado Springs on the Official Website of the Colorado Springs Convention and Visitors Bureau. And, hey, not making any money here!

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it and thank you to every one who reviewed!

**Chapter 4: Anne's Arrival**

Dawn had yet to come as Anne sat uneasily in her seat. She'd been confined all night and was itchy to get started in her new life. Her shirt had drool on it and her pants were rumpled. She really wanted to get to a bathroom and clean up before she took the bus to the complex. Anne looked at her reflection in the window. Oh yes, a bathroom would be nice about now.

Finally the sun ascended into the sky. Anne was relieved to see her first sight of Colorado, an unpolluted landscape. Snow-dusted mountains surrounded either side of the highway. Wildlife seemed to exist at every turn. Deer were eating grass as two fawns played farther away from the road. Anne spotted a bulletin just as the bus drove past.

_Welcome to Colorado Springs!_

_The Perfect Place To Reconnect_

The vehicle exited the highway and pulled into the bus depot. "Good morning, passengers, and welcome to Colorado Springs," the driver announced as he opened the bus entrance door. "It is 5:25 AM and a cool 35 degrees Fahrenheit outside. Please gather your belongings and exit the vehicle. Thank you for using Colo-Tours Bus Line."

Anne slowly stood up from her seat, her body tense. Her senses picked up something nearby. The feeling made her skin tingle. As people filed past her row, she fiddled with her duffel's strap. Anne smelt the dew on the grass. Her eyes flickered to every face passing by. None were demonic. She relaxed, shrugged on the dark blue coat, and picked up her bag. Anne waited another few minutes before it was her turn to depart the bus. Then, she stepped out of the way of the person behind her and took in the view.

The bus station was just on the edge of Colorado Springs. Mountains seemed to grow out of the land. Trees sprouted out everywhere to bask in the sunshine. This was nothing like California. Birds chirped from their perches. Anne breathed in the fresh Rocky Mountain air and exhaled. She shivered as a cool breeze blew by and zipped up her jacket. The small blonde still felt the slight tingle in her senses. It wasn't evil. Instead, it was sort of a pleasant and yet, foreign tingle. She concentrated and closed her eyes. Anne reached out with her senses. No big bad was close or even in the town, for that matter. Though, something else captured her attention.

She detected a different kind of predator. A peregrine falcon flew overhead, gliding through the thermals. Without hesitation, it dived and extended its claws. The bird of prey was exhilarated in the thrill of the hunt. She could feel excitement. Anne opened her eyes. She turned just in time to see the falcon in full plunge. It lengthened its leg muscles, reached into the water, and lifted again. Sunshine reflected off the falcon's wings. Then, the light shone off the scales of the fish clutched inside the raptor's talons. "Beautiful," Anne whispered as the peregrine falcon landed on a rock to feast.

She pulled herself away from her fellow predator and extracted a watch from the toiletry bag. Anne had twenty minutes before the complex bus arrived. She gazed back to see the peregrine falcon had already left with its breakfast. With that realization, her stomach growled. Quickly, she followed the signs to the restrooms. The retired Slayer used the bathroom and changing into a clean uniform. Anne smoothed her shirt as she stood in front of a mirror. Her blonde hair was a tangled mess. She brushed it through with her brush and pulled her mane back into a high ponytail. Anne peered back into the mirror and shrugged her coat on. She didn't see someone who was the nightmare of things that went bump in the night. Anne just saw herself, a normal girl about to head out on her own, and felt her courage rise.

The Colorado Springs Bus Depot was easy enough to navigate. Anne found the gate for Bus #245 and bought a hot chocolate and hot dog. In all, she was relaxing on a bench in less than ten minutes and was the first person at the bus stop. She quickly gulped down her hot dog, not even tasting it, before throwing the wrapper into a trashcan. Anne sipped the hot chocolate as she propped her legs on top of her duffel. Wind howled, off and on. As the minutes ticked by, more passengers arrived. One such took a seat beside her.

"Is this seat taken?" a red-haired woman questioned as she placed a small black bag down by her feet.

Anne shivered when a breeze whipped through the corridor. "Nope," she answered. Anne continued to drain her hot drink. She wrapped her hands around it and shrunk down deeper into her seat to try to conserve body heat.

"You're new here."

Anne turned her head toward the older woman. "How can you tell?"

The auburn-haired woman laughed. "Let's see. Note the stuffed duffel and the hot drink your treating like a lifeline. From down south?"

"California. I've ice skated before, but how do people live like this? It's bitterly horribly freezingly cold!"

She laughed again. "You get used to it. New recruit?"

"Big 'n o' in that column. I'm all for the food service, or more commonly known as waitressing." Anne shivered again. Her hair had come out of the ponytail and blew in the wind. "Stupid wind."

She laughed once more.

"Hey, show some mercy for the freezing Californian!"

The woman continued to be entertained at Anne's mercy. A few minutes passed before she ceased and offered her hand. "Janet Fraiser."

"Anne Winters." Anne decided this would be a good time to get the conversation off her. "So what's the complex like?"

"It's a mountain." Anne glared at her. "No, the base is really within a mountain. I'm the head doctor. The café and cafeteria would be a level above the infirmary." Just then, the Cheyenne Mountain Complex bus chose to make its appearance. The black and white bus halted at the stop and its driver stepped out. "Well, Anne. We better get aboard before we have to stand for the whole ride."

"It was nice to meet you, Ms. Fraiser."

"It's Janet and I'll come see how you're doing around lunch time."

"Cool." Other passengers began to assemble a line to register with the driver. The doctor had grabbed her bag and was headed toward the line. At this moment, Anne remembered a question she wanted answered before she went any farther into this military place. She threw away her drink and picked up her duffel. "Janet, wait!" Anne picked up her speed to reach Janet's spot in the line. "Hold on a sec'." She dug in her duffel for the packet and her identification. Janet boarded the bus as Anne was showing her letter and proofs of identification to the driver. He nodded and she jumped onto the vehicle. Anne searched for Janet's seat. There was an open spot right next to her new friend. She took the seat and sat down.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, no. I just have a question. Do you know a . . ." Anne referred to her letter. "General Hammond?"

Janet paused and thought for a moment. "General Hammond is the commanding officer of Star . . . Cheyenne Mountain Complex. He has supported the medical team and been a good friend." She paused again. "Oh, wait. George hasn't been in for his biannual exam yet." Janet smiled. "Thank you for reminding me." She grinned even more in a doctor-happy sort of way.

"You're . . . welcome. I guess" Anne reclined back into her seat. Yes, she could do this. Really, an interview with a high-ranking general couldn't be worse than the Initiative. Could it?

----------------------

"You seem to have all of your security clearances and references in order. But why would an intelligent young lady, like yourself, apply, and even relocate, for a high security waitress position?" General Hammond interrogated his newest base employee.

Anne gulped. Where was ADAM when you really needed him? Not that ADAM wasn't an extreme pain to dispose of or anything, but at least he gave you a reason to talk back to guys with a whole bunch of stars on their uniforms. This Texan General could rank in the same category as Giles and her mother. He demanded respect and she was willing to give him every penny of it just as long as she didn't get turned into a lab rat. "Well, sir." Anne paused. "I've been looking for a summer job and possibly a permanent one, sir. To help pay for college, sir." He stared her down again. She felt sweat form on the back of her neck.

"Ms. Winters, in all of my time in the military. I have never met someone, your age, with the highest security clearance on this planet." The general straightened in his chair. "Care to elaborate?"

The room was getting smaller by the minute. 'Why yes, General, I can explain that. My friends and I cleaned up for the nosy government when they almost released a demonic Hitler.' Anne thought, but those weren't quite the words, which escaped her lips. "I helped my friend and his team out of a . . ." 'gross end where they would've been rebuilt into super demy soldiers. Just what you govermenty guys ordered with a crazy power hungry Frankendemon and neutered vamps on the side?' ". . . some trouble. Therefore, his commanding officer offered me a clearance to aid them whenever needed without the courtmarshally stuff. All in all, it's classified."

General Hammond raised an eyebrow and skimmed over a piece of paper from her file. "Your friend is one 'Agent Finn'?" He looked back over across his desk.

"Yes, sir."

Finally, the General had a hint of a smile. "He used to be on our recruitment list until another program nabbed him. Fine soldier."

"He's a really good friend."

General Hammond leaned back in his chair. "Then, on behalf of the Cheyenne Mountain, welcome." He smiled. Anne released the breath she had been holding.

"Thank you, sir."

He nodded. "You are required to have a mandatory health screening and participate in a civilian defense class. Its simple small arms and hand to hand combat, nothing too complicated. You should do fine here." Anne didn't know what to say. "And to be frank, Ms. Winters. I wasn't sure what to think when the order to came to add a café onto our cafeteria level. My men were scarce, and if near this office quiet, for more than a week." She gulped. "Now, I believe this to be a step in the right direction. If food will keep a dignitaries' mouth stuffed, then maybe I can get my point across without so many migraines."

To be continued . . . with questioning from a certain Colonel of SG-1 and weird creatures who cause people to disappear.

Please review!


End file.
